


Lucky Indeed

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Isn't Canon, Domestic Fluff, Elf on the Shelf is Creepy, F/M, Parenthood, Post-Rittenhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: “You’re the clumsiest person I know… how did you survive past childhood?”





	Lucky Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potterandpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/gifts).



> I asked my Tumblr followers to give me Garcy prompts, and they delivered! Thank you, writtenwolves, for the prompt; it made a fantastic summary! Anyway, this is shameless fluff to soothe our Garcy hearts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. (Are disclaimers even a thing anymore? I feel like they aren't.)

She has gotten better, in fairness. Years of war, where every step counts, have softened the edges of her clumsiness. When she fights, she moves with something close to grace and precision, the likes of which she never could have imagined.

However, just at the moment, the only battle she has to win is the one with the Christmas decorations.

It’s over two months past time to take them down, but every time she has tried to start, something has come up; A phone call from Amy, or dinner with the Logans, or a crying child… Well. February has passed, and her decorations are still up. But she’s determined that will change today.

Garcia is out with the girls, trying to give her a little peace and quiet. (Not that he needs an excuse. He dotes on those girls, and it takes her breath away.) She will feel much more peaceful, she thinks, once the colorful lights and the shiny ornaments aren’t cluttering her living room. So she sets to work, pulling out all of the boxes and humming a merry little tune. It’s all so normal she could almost cry; sometimes, the years spent in the bunker feel more like a distant dream than anything, but other times, it feels like she will wake up there again tomorrow. It’s nice to have something solid to hold on to, reminding her that this is her life now: A husband that loves her, children she adores, and a job doing what she has always wanted: Helping people.

The stockings come first, and she gingerly folds them up, setting them inside the box. Then, the wreaths, from all around the house. Elf on the Shelf goes back in the box, Lucy eyeing it warily the whole time. It has always creeped her out, but Garcia was so excited about it, that glint of nostalgia in his eyes, and… Well. If she takes a great deal of satisfaction in shoving it into a dark corner of her closet, no one is there to prove it.

Finally, she turns to the tree. It’s plastic, of course; Hope’s allergies don’t allow for a real tree, which Lucy is perfectly fine with. The real things are awfully messy, anyway. For a moment, she debates the best course of action. Ornaments first? Icicles? The star, maybe. Last on, first off? Yes, she quite likes that.

Stretching as far as she can, she frowns. Just a little too far. There’s a ladder in the kitchen, but that’s across the house. Really, it would be ridiculous to go all the way over there when she can feel the brush of the plastic against her fingertips. It’s almost within reach. She just needs something…

Aha! She grabs a cushion off the sofa, sets it in front of the tree, and climbs on top of it. Perfect! All she has to do is stretch….

_Crash!_

For a moment, she does not know whether to laugh of cry. But then, the ridiculousness of the situation hits her, and she caves to the former. And that is how Garcia finds her: laughing hysterically beneath their fallen tree, with ornaments and decorations strewn about.

“Lucy? Are you alright?” Concern flickers in his tone, but it quickly fades when he sees that she’s unharmed. “What did you do?”

“I…” She grapples for words. “The star.”

He stares for a long moment, before chuckling warmly, making his way to her side. “You do realize, of course,” he murmurs, “that I had to put the thing up there?” He makes no move to free her from her colorful prison.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” She might just be pouting.

His eyes twinkle as he kneels beside her. “Well, it was certainly that. Now…” Before he can finish that thought, the door flies open, and squeals fill the air. _Hope and Abby._

The sheepish frustration of the day fades away in the face of her children, full of life and energy and _joy,_ without a care in the world. She conquered Rittenhouse to give them a better future; a tree is nothing. “Did you girls have a good time?”

“Daddy bought us candy,” Hope announces, apparently unbothered by the sight of her mother in the center of the Christmas Explosion. “And we ate it all!”

Lucy raises a brow, as Garcia studiously avoids her eyes, apparently very interested in the icicles by her ear. “Oh, really?” Six year olds on sugar highs. Wonderful. (And yet-and _yet-_ the fact that she gets to have this, to be a mother, to deal with sugar highs and skinned knees and school pageants cheering for Background Tree #5, is so overwhelmingly wonderful that it almost makes up for the sleepless night ahead. Almost.)

Garcia coughs once, setting to work tugging at the tree. “Yes, well… They said please.”

“You’re just spoiling them, aren’t you,” she whispers, but fondly.

His smile is unapologetic. “Yes. And you-” He lays the tree aside, and pulls her into his arms, his fingers carding through her hair. Oh, she could stay like this forever. “-are the clumsiest person I know. How did you ever survive childhood?”

She huffs, aiming for an offended sound, but it comes out dangerously close to a contented sigh. “Just lucky, I guess.”

Yes, she thinks, snuggling closer, half-listening to Hope and Abby’s giggles, she is very indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have Feelings about Garcia Flynn getting to be a father again. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
